Conventional methods of tissue repair often require multiple sutures where each suture must be individually tied to complete the repair. This complicates the repair and also makes management of so many sutures difficult. Therefore, a need exists for a method of suture repair that reduces the number of sutures and knots while also providing the appropriate tension needed for the repair and to avoid damage to the suture and/or tissue.